Forgotten Child
by Saiyachick
Summary: There are many ways of thinking that you've been forgotten. After the deminish of Goku and birth of Goten, Gohan can't help but feel he's been forgotten among his friends and family.
1. Chapter One: Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Summary: Gohan can't help but think he's the lonely and forgotten child after Goku's demise and Goten's birth, no one pay's attention to the lonely boy…

Authors Note: New story, so pray for me -

**_Forgotten Child_**

**__**

**_Chapter One: Prologue _**

**__**

A shattered mirror resembled Son Gohan's persona as he stared blankly at his books. His mind was clouded with frustration and nothing seemed right anymore. The young boy felt as though he'd been betrayed somehow, or plainly forgotten among his flesh, blood, and friends. Life seemed pretty dark for the obstinate fighter.

He started to notice the neglect when his father had died from that malicious monster Cell. His friends mourned the death of the heroic Saiyan known as Goku and his noble sacrifice for everyone. Gohan thought this so called gift was a curse because his life seemed to break as he did. No one seemed to notice him at all; it was like he wasn't there anymore. People sent condolences to Chichi, but why not him? Why not Son Gohan, child of Son Goku?

It was that day when Gohan realized his mother was pregnant with a child and things would change drastically over the next nine months. His mother had fallen into depression and Gohan did everything he could to cheer her up. Chichi's mood swings were wild, and Gohan didn't know any way possible to deal with this sort of situation. He was actually frightened.

Bulma came over and took care of his mother while he studied or trained. It didn't matter for no one listened to him nor bothered to take his prospect one how it was to lose his father but gaining a sibling. Gohan was looking forward to the birth to his new brother or sister; it was quite exciting in his eyes.

He would have another person to play with and raise, and finally the neglecting would pass over. Gohan smiled at the thought of his new sibling running around with his mother laughing again, it seemed so perfect, almost too perfect.

In a matter of time and patience Gohan's wish was granted as his sibling was born. It was a bouncy baby boy named Son Goten, with the exact same features as his father. Gohan nearly jumped with joy as he saw his little brother through the window in the hospital. Everyone rushed to his mother's room as he did too and congratulated the woman on her child's birth.

Gohan was pushing through the earth's special forces to see his hold his little brother, and yet one by one everyone held the smile child but him. He blinked in confusion, did everyone fail to notice that it was his brother and he should have the first right to hold him? No. The nurse kicked everyone out of the room and Gohan lowered his head. No one seemed to notice the young boy in despair.

After a couple of weeks his mother was released from the hospital and he finally got his mother back. Things were more hectic around the house because Goten would whine with hunger, or whimper with fear and it drove Chichi insane. Yet at nights, when Chichi was fast asleep and Goten started to wail, Gohan would sneak into his brother nursery and fed him or stayed with him until his little eyes closed.

Things never changed for Gohan because everyone seemed to have forgotten him. His mother completely ignored him, his friends would say a simple 'hi' then neglect, and nothing more was done but to coo over the baby or to complement Chichi on her hard work.

Finally, one day Gohan had enough of the ignorance and disregard his so called friends and mother were giving him, and he stopped. Gohan had stopped caring, showed no emotion, and worst of all, Goten had became nothing to the teenager for he was a forgotten child and the glimmer of hope in his eyes was nothing but a cold stare of confusion.


	2. Chapter Two: Ruthless

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Summary: Gohan can't help but think he's the lonely and forgotten child after Goku's demise and Goten's birth, no one pay's attention to the lonely boy. Now after years of suffering, how can the boy forgive and forget?

Authors Note: Ever since Fanfiction.net banned off the double spacing in new chapters and stories, my chapters will seem shorter --' sorry.

****

**Forgotten Child**

****

**Chapter Two: Ruthless**

****

****

The artic wind blew harshly as a storm was approaching. Shameless neglect summoned upon the world as all forgot the dramatic events that happened after the horrid ordeal with Cell. The depths of a child's loneliness remained untouched as he gazed bluntly by a rivers edge, skimming his hand across the freezing water.

Not the slightest twitch ran through his body as the below zero water pricked his subtle skin. He had his usual look of bitterness and suddenly plunged into the icy crystalline, remaining shielded from the worlds betrayal. All his memories drowned into the water as he did, and not a thought of disregard remained. All he wanted was time alone, but he got plenty of that.

After reaching the bottom of the lake, he stood there motionless. His head tilted up to the rippling, glassy surface and started into the morning sun. Boredom overtook his ruthless persona, and he began to swim up to the peak of the water. Dawn had broken his moment, and now was time to go home. Gohan floated out of the water and began to walk away from the icy peril, and into the wind with the artic water still dripping from upon him.

He trudged roughly with a cold glare he withheld for so long became part of him. Gohan's memories hit him again, haunting him, while killing the teenager softly. Nothing would relieve his corruption that tainted his innocent mind, because now, that precious mind has been locked away in a small box that never shall be opened. No matter how much his naïve sense in his heart tried to break free, the pain would still fill the constant gap. It was like a human catching a virus that couldn't be fought. Even if you get shots or take medicine, the cells will still give you a cold.

As Gohan isolated himself from the world of his family and friends, his mind grew heavier, and even though he had a shattered life of neglect, a glimmer of a little boy cries within his screaming soul. The world of shame he once knew turned into nothing but a piece of trash.

He came face to face with his childhood home, and he grimaced. A look of pure abhorrence sprawled upon his emotionless façade and he merely stepped up to the home of loneliness. Gohan opened up the door and walked in briskly and passed his mother and little brother without a word.

Chichi stared at her eldest son while feeding her youngest some mashed peas. Without a single word, she turned her attention back towards Goten. Gohan grew up over the passed couple of months, but something matured quicker than anything else, his childhood.

It was raining again. The tiny drops of rain pounded against his window softly, but tapped harder are time went on. He turned his head and stared blankly at a dull black wall, which resembled the endless void of hell. Gohan stared deeply into the wall, almost thriving for it to open and swallow him into oblivion. He wished deeply for the world's destruction so he could cease to live in this non-existent life of disregard.

The teenager gave a sharp eye to the world's pathetic gossip and news so he could realize if something were to occur. Maybe the moon would be shifted and the tides of the oceans would be disrupted, or maybe that damn Z-team would stop the disaster. Or with luck, a series of asteroids would finally hit the planet, but the Z-team would interrupt once more.

Gohan snorted.

Sadistic morons. All of them. He could care less if he were gone.

His abyss filled eyes shifted to the mirror on the other side of his chamber. An intense rush of pure imagination hit him, as a traumatic memory escaped is cluttered mind. A twinge of pain staged his heart as his childhood flashed before his eyes. Gohan's softened for a moment, but then harsh reality hit him in a split second.

The adolescent got up from his position and stared into the rain. He yearned to be one of those drops that did nothing but fall up and fly up, not worrying about one single thing. Slowly creeping up from his bed, he advanced his steps towards the window and unlocked the latch. It was then he slithered out from the window and felt the cool drops of rain onto his once dry body. In a matter of seconds he was completely drenched with the sinful water.

Gohan slowly crept away from the home he was raised in, but looked at it for a moment. It seemed day by day he spent less time into the house, only slept a couple of hours then stayed in the forest. Now for example, not even a half an hour ago had passed since he stepped into the house when he returned from the forest.

He shrugged once more while resisting the urge to roll his eyes…admitting bitter emotions to yourself was the first sign of insanity, and he couldn't have that now, could he?

The earth beneath Gohan's feet sank like quick sand. It was squishy, and mud already ran up his training gi, staining it nastily. He just kept marching like the ruthless soldier he was signed to be. Forgotten and faithless, the two words that seemed to be his characteristics, never to be noticed or given hope. Everyone in the world was either created to give him a hard time or ignore him, one of the two.

While cluttered in his thoughts, something in his mind snapped. There was someone here, someone watching him. His head turned to his side and he squinted his eyes lightly and felt around for an energy signal. He grunted and waved his hand as if he didn't care.

"Vegeta," he whispered monotonously.

The Saiyan prince himself stepped out from the shaded area and walked towards Gohan with the same emotionless persona. "What are you doing out here."

"What I do is no concern or business of yours," stated Gohan bitterly.

Vegeta glared down at Gohan, though had no intentions of provoking the teenager. "Don't get smart with me kid."

"Don't have to Vegeta," he said icily, "there is no need among Saiyan's, am I right?"

He rolled his eyes and leaned against a dead looking tree. "As I said, what are you doing here?"

Gohan raised an eyebrow in an amused way, "Well considering this is near my home." He then started to walk away from Vegeta, but turned around just as quickly. "The real question is however, what are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm simply enduring this pleasant weather," said the prince sarcastically. "What do you think I'm doing kid? I'm simply here to see you."

"See me as in you need someone to beat around, or see me as in say hi and ignore me?" Gohan asked bluntly while facing the sky and abiding the rain. "I seem to be good at being invisible, maybe I have a new power."

"What are you getting at kid?"

"Nothing," he said softly, "You wouldn't understand."

"More than you'll ever know kid," Vegeta whispered while getting into an upright position from his slouching.

Gohan rolled his eyes and broke into his unsympathetic mode of life. "Now why would you be here to see me?"

"No I don't want to fight you, which is a surprise, and no again, I'm not here to ignore you," sighed Vegeta dully with a scowl, "I'm here to acknowledge in a way."

"Meaning…"

"To watch you idiot," Vegeta snorted while sitting down on a rock. "I thought you were smart."

Gohan glared menacingly at Vegeta and growled, "You're here to watch over me?"

"I thought we just went over this."

The boy ignored his comment and advanced his steps angrily. "So your telling me the power levels I have been feeling were just you?! WHO ELSE?"

"The green bean and I, that's all," he growled lightly. "Calm down damnit!"

"What are you now my personal guards?!" Gohan spat hatefully. A look of malice then spread across his face and he roared, "WHY THE HELL AM I BEING GUARDED?!"

Vegeta glared at Gohan and felt the energy of the young warrior rising to a peak, "Look kid calm down…"

"No Vegeta, I don't think so," Gohan growled maliciously. "Since I'm obviously interesting to watch, how about watching this!"

And with that came a flash of a solar flare. A blinding light came within and Gohan escaped once more. He was forgotten and would always be that way, no matter what.

****

****


	3. Chapter Three: Shattered

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

-

Summary: Summary: Gohan can't help but think he's the lonely and forgotten child after Goku's demise and Goten's birth, no one pay's attention to the lonely boy. Now after years of suffering, how can the boy forgive and forget?

**

* * *

**

**Forgotten Child**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Shattered **

* * *

An unsympathetic glare of hatred cursed the world from a shattered soul. Wisps of raven hair, darker than the midnight sky, graced a teenage girls head as tears fell solemnly down her face. Harsh veracity hit her as she realized the appalling predicament she had been blighted with. It started out when Cell had been destroyed at the hands of her so-called father. He would constantly yell at her mother and finally the horrid dispute was settled in divorce. Much to her dismay, the young girl had no say in it, and kept quiet in her dark little corner; but one moment changed her life forever.

He shot her mother.

There were stains of crimson blood soaking up the floor, and a strangled cry from her mother was heard. The girl with pools of violet-blue could only stare in distress as cries from her mother filled the house. Her father stood there stunned and wordless at the ghastly deed he had committed. He immediately grabbed her mother's hand and gave her the gun. Sirens and flashes of red-blue blinded the area and the doors pounded open.

Police and paramedics stormed through the house and found the bloodshed scene. Her father instantly explained a faux excuse to save his hide, saying that the mother was emotionally unbalanced and shot herself. Thankfully she was healed, but sent to an institute for the mentally ill and unstable, letting her father gain full custody of her.

The young girl remained mute, not saying a word, as each night when she fell asleep, the scene played over in her head like a movie. Soon enough neglect fell upon the girl making her angry, and lashing out her emotions of self-abuse, when finally she ran away from it all. She escaped her father's clutches and ran to the outside world. That was four years ago.

Videl Amber Satan was no more a slave to lies.

* * *

The transparent tears from heaven had yet to decease from their unrelenting endeavor. One by one, the rain had fallen bluntly, making Gohan angrier each moment. He couldn't believe he was being watched over like some child. The very thought made the teenager growl with revulsion. Why were people just now noticing him? Just because he had grown out of a naïve stage in his life, and into a ruthless warrior, didn't mean he had to be gazed at like a mere child!

His former sensei and enemy had been spying on him quite carefully over the past couple of months. Gohan's power level had risen to extreme expectations and his aura had been blue, but now turned dark, like his broken psyche. Why hadn't they just kept him in utter disregard like the others had? Instead of paying attention to him, why hadn't they just watched that infant who is proclaimed to be his brother?

It didn't make sense to Gohan anymore, and ended up giving him a deep ache within his mind and heart. He hadn't turn to such things of suicide like some pitiful humans, but it didn't mean he hadn't tried. Slicing a dagger across his wrist wouldn't let him be greeted by blood, but faint red marks. No matter how hard he tried, he would not get to bleed out his life and sins that he was _blessed _with.

"Infidels, think they can try and chum up to me," he spat cruelly, "They have another thing coming. Since a child, I had done nothing but live up to people's dreams. I tried to reach an impossible goal of perfection but ended up with failure and deceit. They're all against me, all of them. There is nothing good in this world but the acid rain to burn away all salvation."

It had been a couple of hours since he last blew off Vegeta with that illuminating beam from the sun and escaped. He was now smart enough to wear a Ki necklace, so it wouldn't be traced so easily, even for his Saiyan powers. Gohan walked around in that damp abyss of the caves entrance while watching his atmosphere become of the weather. It was as if he was the element, and it was he. His gloomy disposition made the happiest person into a somber condition of the utmost depression.

The night's shawl was beginning to take over the sky and consume it into darkness. Gohan watched as pieces of broken crystal shone in the sinister void, yet the heavens remained trembling while sending off descended tear shed. He then sat on the cold floor, staring into the drops of water that fell, and thought of the trails and tribulations he was meant to fight. Not one person in the world knew how Gohan felt, because no one had his gift or anger.

"When pain is all you feel," he whispered, as pale wetness was present on his face.

It wasn't the rain.

* * *

"Bloody idiot," Vegeta growled viciously while blinking rapidly in the gravity room. After the insane flash, he had searched anywhere for a ki of Gohan's standard, but only found those imbeciles whom fought for the world, also known as the worlds Special Forces. "The green bean is going to kill me for this."

Over the years, Vegeta and Piccolo noticed a tremendous amount of energy and darkness overwhelmed Gohan. In other words, it frightened them, so they began watching the teenager in secluded areas, but he lost him. In a matter of minutes the hinges of the door were ripped open and in walked in a Namek, with his cape gliding on the back of him.

"Where. Is. He?" Piccolo hissed while glaring at the Saiyan king.

"Gone," Vegeta bluntly spat.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"The damn kid used that solar flare attack on me, and fled off. I've been searching for his energy, but it seems he thought ahead and but a Ki shield or charm."

Piccolo grabbed his head and growled in frustration, "This is bad."

"Oh really? I thought it was quite splendid," Vegeta sarcastically stated, then turned serious. "It is a bad time for this to happen. This is the time when a Saiyan teenager will do anything he pleases, from taking lives, to giving them. It is called the _Angstica Cermonium_; He who controls his own fate in Vegetasei."

"So you're saying?"

"What I am saying to you Namek is that, since he is Saiyan, half at that matter, this is the most destructive period of time he is feeling. Since he is also inconsiderate to this planet, we should watch out for sheer obliteration."

Memories of the past shattered into tiny pieces.

* * *

She was drenched as she continued her journey through the mountains, to her little home. It was only a matter of time until the mute teenager met her destination. Water cascaded down her body, and yet she didn't care. Life presumed to be as miserable as it began, but each time, tearing her heart to pieces, one by one.

Videl was unknown by the outside world because she kept everything inside. No one knew who she was, or what she had to go through. They didn't know her father almost murdered her mother, and took credit for saving the world. No one knew of the awful things she went through every night as she tried to ease her pain.

That was just it, no one would know. Her hair was longer, almost to her waist, and those eyes of blue were now a deep violet. Those were the eyes deeper than the soul lies. So witty and callous at the same. Brilliant.

She thought of the unkindly dilemma she was encountered with. Videl loved her mother dearly, and saw her every day in her heart, mind, and pictures she had taken, like she was never stolen from her. Though her father did such things to her mother, she couldn't help but feel a little love for him, yet hated him the same. Her mind overwhelmed her with such foolish things. You couldn't love something you hate right?

Why would the person you love, do such evil things? Why do the prettiest people do the ugliest things? It was just so wrong in this society of diversity, and it scared Videl. She was now sixteen, and had been recommencing her life slowly, while getting on her own. Catching fish, selling fruit, and making herbal healing medicine, earned money, and she bought clothes in nearby villages. She was like that since the age of twelve.

The teenager finally came to her home and was greeted with warmth. She wrapped one of her towels around her and shivered while starting a fire. Videl traced through her items and stared at a picture of her family. A five-year-old her on her dad's shoulders, his arms wrapped around her mother's waist, and their one golden retriever puppy-Sora.

Perfection was only so far away.

* * *

Kat: Hello guys No I haven't forgotten my story at all! I would NEVER do that, since this story has my full potential and all. I just have all this school, family problems, and such things that I have to live with --. I will defin. Finish this story, so don't you worry! How did you like my portrayal of Videl? New isn't it? A little realistic?

I appreciate a LOT on the reviews Means so much to me, really! I just wish I was good enough for you guys L I mean, my stories aren't even deserving to be on your guy's favorite lists!

Shadow Obscurity: I know isn't it? So denial, poor Gohan.

Tempest Dragon: Of course Videl is in this story! If she weren't it wouldn't be in the section **lol** but yeah, not a good story without her angst side.

GeminiDragon: I know, hate where I ended it too lol

Frying Pan of DOOM: AH yes, my infamous reviewer Hello again. You like to ask a lot of questions but I'm not going to reveal stuff like that, too bad J.


	4. Chapter Four: Orphan

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

* * *

R&R

Summary: Gohan can't help but think he's the lonely and forgotten child after Goku's demise and Goten's birth; no one pay's attention to the lonely boy. Now after years of suffering, how can the boy forgive and forget?

"Talking"

'Signing'

* * *

**Forgotten Child**

**Chapter Four: Orphan**

* * *

Another day passed by the slow world as Gohan arose from the darkness of the cave. Dawn had seemed different for instead of clouds of rain, the sky shone the sun's healthy rays. His pale skin had been deprived from the sun for so long, and his once black eyes were a darker teal than before. The previous day proved how much he had given up and become a shattered child. That once tough soldier had no where to turn to but a separate path or an abandoned family.

He chose the first.

Gohan's journey began that morning when he finally awoke to a bright hope. A day with the sun, after many days of rain, was an omen in the Saiyan culture; a good omen. With that, Gohan went to start his own life of healing and redemption. He sat there cross-legged upon the ledge and stared at the horizon, the sun already drying out the land. Gohan had felt the beginning of a new era open inside of him. After giving up on the family and friends who claimed they would be there for him, he was anew.

Gohan was reincarnated an orphan, still known as Gohan, but ripped of the tainted name of Son. That name began as honorable one, and then left to shreds when that disgraceful father left their family, and the family itself became corrupted. His mind dwelled to one of his past memories; it was right before he had given up on everyone. He and Vegeta had one of those casual talks after a hard one-on-one spar. They conversed of how the Japanese language is a tiny bit similar to Saiyango (Language of the Saiyan's).

_(1)"Swoh ti gniog dik?"_

_"thgirla I sseug_," _Gohan had sighed while shaking his head and speaking Saiyango. _

_Vegeta stared out of the porthole from the GR. "Retteb teg emoh dik. Naito emit."_

_"Naito?"__ Gohan asked while raising an eyebrow. "That's Japanese for night."_

_The pureblood rolled his eyes. "Didn't you know that 'Naito' is half Saiyan and half Japanese? They derive from the same root."_

_"I'll keep that in mind…"_

And so he did.

He was no longer Son Gohan, but Naito Gohan, for he was half and half, Saiyan and Japanese, night and morning.

With that, he jumped off the peak of the ledge and started anew journey.

* * *

Videl awoke the next morning from her hammock to a day with the sun shining. She blinked several times before she realized what she saw was the real thing. Her body was stiff and aching from the herbal cases she carried every day to the near by villages to sell. The things she sold were from easing pain of colds without the risk of side affects, to lowering a fever in harsh conditions.

And this was what her life was about. She learned sign language when she was little because one of her closest friends was deaf. Over the years she became quite skilled and found that many people knew sign language. Ever since the incident of her mother's claimed insanity, Videl was mute to the world. Words were nothing to her anymore. She was so expressionless and blunt with her signs.

She began her day by washing herself from the dirt and grease from the previous day and dressed herself. It was a trading day today. She'd get more clothes and food for the week by trading her herbal remedies. Videl carefully gathered her vials and bottles in a messenger bag and journeyed off into the forest.

Along the way to the village, she stopped to help some hungry and wounded animals. In her culture she believed that if you were to help others, then they would eventually help you in your life time. A rare smile graced her face as she walked away, happy with her deeds. In a matter of minutes she entered a small village full of life.

There were children running around giggling, mothers cooking a morning breakfast for their families, and fathers collecting wood for them. People were already setting up there trade stands, waving casually to each other. Videl walked towards a small restaurant to get some breakfast. Although it was a village, it wasn't primitive. Technology was available and there were means of transportation, but it was so simplistic.

"Hello Videl honey, what can I get you?" asked a plump woman with curly red hair.

Videl's hands moved delicately in front of her, saying she would just like some toast. The woman smiled and nodded while disappearing behind the curtain. She returned a moment later and handed the food to her. Videl took out a zeni from her pocket and handed it to the woman.

She took her food and thanked the lady with her movements and walked out. She began to roam about the village before stopping at a corner where her booth was already sat up. Videl began to set the potions and herbs up when all of a sudden a little girl and boy ran up to her.

"Hello Videl-san," they said in unison.

Videl made her hand movements in a way of saying, 'Hello Miko-san, Chico-san.'

"Our kassan needs some fever remedies for our baby brother," said the little girl named Chico.

Videl nodded and began to gather up some herbs and handed a little bag to the boy. Miko smiled and paid Videl the right amount of money. He was around twelve years old while his sister was eleven. They knew sign language because their grandmother was deaf.

"Thank you Videl-san," Miko grinned while running off with his sister.

The day was just like others. Good trade went on with Videl making a good amount of zeni. The only different thing about that day was a rumor going around about a new person entering the village.

"I heard he is an orphan…"

"I heard that he is going rob us…"

"Nonsense, he's our dreamy protector…"

"Honestly, he is only sixteen from what I've heard…"

This new boy irked everyone's mind, even Videl's. She began packing up her things once again to tread off to her home until someone tapped her on her shoulder. It was a boy with spiky black hair and dark, teal eyes. "Do you sell healing supplies?"

Videl stared blankly at the stranger and signed, 'I'm closed.'

The boy raised an eyebrow and began to sign also to Videl's surprise. 'I have a gash on my leg and I really need some help.'

Videl's eyes darted to his leg, pants already drenched in blood. She shook her head and began getting out supplies, motioning him to sit down. She began to apply medical attention to his wound and shook her head. 'You need rest before I hand fully help you. Where do you reside to live?'

'No where,' he signed with a shrug. 'I'm a wanderer and usually sleep in trees or such.'

Videl sighed and shook her head. 'Stay at one of the rest places here. They're free of charge, and then you will be healed.'

'Alright, how much do I owe you?'

'Nothing,' she signed while packing up the rest of her things and allowing the stranger to follow her. As they arrived to the resting home, Videl properly treated her patient and bid the owner good-bye.

'I'm leaving to my home,' Videl signed. 'Bye.'

'Of course, your parents must be worried.'

'I have to parents,' she indicated him.

'Same here,' he signed while shaking his head. 'Tell me your name.'

'Videl, and yours?'

'Gohan. Naito Gohan.'

'Well good-bye Gohan.' Videl walked out of the resting place with a nod and advanced towards her home.

The owner came around and smiled at Gohan. "She's a sweet girl."

"Indeed," Gohan said, "Must be hard with no parents and being deaf."

"She's not deaf boy," the man exclaimed firmly. "She's just a mute. Videl can hear everything, but will not speak. She lost all will."

"Why won't she speak?"

"One of the few mysteries," the man shrugged. "It's a sad thing. She'll never talk about her past. She entered this village four years ago selling herbal remedies and healing the wounded. Miracle child worked her way up with a small home in the forest. Many offered her a place, though she refused."

"Interesting," Gohan said while trailing off and thinking. She's like me…

An orphan…

* * *

Kat: Yes I know, short chapter! But I'm trying to give you guys some chapters to read while I have time cause other wise you wouldn't see this chapter in two more months if I didn't update now.

**Things to know:**

**(1): The Saiyan language if you didn't notice, are English words back words. (I.e. **_thgirla I sseug _**is 'Alright I guess')**


End file.
